


Winter Night

by TheBatmanFreak



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Winter, cute couple, some guy dies (ish)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBatmanFreak/pseuds/TheBatmanFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After weeks on end chasing a target, they've finally got the job done and are ready to leave, but feelings between them have been building over the past few weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Night

It was 11 at night and bitterly cold.

This guy had put up far more of a fight than either of them expected and it didn't help that he had the common sense to come armed with more than a fist. They were both exhausted from the fight and Wrench had a painful scar on his left arm from when a broken bottle had made it into the hands of the target, he winced a little as he heaved open the lid of the trunk and and tried to pull the body out. It was far too heavy. Wrench sighed and rolled his eyes as he let the head of their target fall back into the trunk and shuffled over to the front seat.

Numbers was sat with his head back on the seat, trying not to fall asleep. Sure Wrench had actually gotten injured, but he was way more tired, it didn't help that he had practically no sleep thanks to his partner's snoring. Numbers closed his eyes for a minute, as soon as Wrench dumped this guy they could just go back to their motel and then get the hell out of this god-damn city. 

He was startled by a loud thump on the car window by his seat and opened his eyes to be greeted with a rather pissed off Wrench, he gave him a questioning look and the bigger man just yanked open the door, he practically fell out of the car.

'What the hell?' He signed after straightening out his coat in a huff.

'You fell asleep again'

Numbers resisted the urge to look sheepish, he hated letting Wrench win an argument. He just put on his best scowl and pretended to be more irritated than he actually was.

'What do you want anyway?'

Wrench just looked down at his feet on the snow and blushed a little,

'Too heavy'

Numbers was taken aback by his partner's display of helplessness. He started to laugh a little at the thought of someone as big and tough as Wrench not being strong enough for anything, the smaller hit man couldn't imagine his partner being anything less than a force to be reckoned with. He immediately stopped the laughter, though, as he caught sight of the steely glare his partner was giving him, clearly embarrassed by what he just said.

'Fine. I'll help you,' He tried to seem as pitying as possible, but Wrench had already turned on his heel and begun marching towards the the trunk of the car. Numbers followed him quickly, trying not to slip on the icy ground below him.

They managed to heave the guy out of the trunk with their combined strength, but getting him back off the ground and into the hole they'd drilled was a completely different matter. Wrench had to keep stopping to tend his wound as well as to make pitiful comments like,

'God this is too hard'

'Why is he so god-damn heavy?' 

'You need to help more'

Finally, Numbers was sick of his complaining, 

'There's a medical kit in the car. I'll do it alone.'

He was still irritated, but he could tell Wrench was grateful and it made him feel a little better for the task ahead . It took him another ten minutes for him to get the bastard under the ice. He managed it with a wheezing breath and mouth of a sailor, but at least it was done and they could leave. 

On the way back to their car, Numbers shrugged off his heavy black coat and embraced the cold air on his tired body, it was actually kinda nice to be out in the open. Not that he'd ever admit that to Wrench. 

He threw it into the back of the car as he got himself settled in the drivers seat, he looked over at his partner and was taken aback by what he saw. Wrench was sat in just a vest and jeans, his hair was messy and partly stuck down on his face from the sweat, but he managed to pull it off. The bigger man had wrapped a bandage around the gash on his arm and was tending to the injury with a sincere look of concentration on his face. He looked up to stare at Numbers with wide eyes.

'What?' Being stared at was one of Number's pet peeves and he really didn't like the way Wrench was making him feel, he tried to seem as irritated as possible.

'You Okay?' Wrench didn't break his stare as he signed, a look of genuine concern on his face.

'Yeah, I guess. Guy was really heavy.' Numbers tried not to seem pathetic, but it was pretty hard not to after what he had just said. Also, he had just caught sight of himself in the car mirror, his hair was a complete mess and his shirt was wrinkled and partially unbuttoned. He looked like a tramp. Wrench snapped him back to reality with a tap in the shoulder,

'Thanks, by the way'

Mr. Numbers smiled at the coy look on his partner's face, he felt nice knowing that Wrench really did appreciate him, in spite of his moods and constant state of irritation. 

He suddenly felt a warm hand on his and he instinctively jerked backwards at the foreign touch, Wrench was moving closer and closer to him in the already enclosed space and the smaller hit man could feel his heart beating in his throat. They were now only inches apart and Numbers could feel the bigger man's deep, green eyes boring into his own, he held his breath as his face was cupped between the giant hands of his partner. It only took a few more quick seconds of deep breathing before they kissed for the first time.

After what seemed like years, they pulled away and caught their breath in the front seat of the car, they were practically sat on top of each other and only now realized how cramped it actually was.  
Wrench finally leant back and watched the flush slowly leave his partner's face, he saw how frozen Number's was and immediately felt guilty about taking advantage of him,

'Sorry'

Numbers only responded by reaching up a shaky hand to pull his partner's face closer to his own, he simply said, 'Don't be', before pulling Wrench in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Might not be brilliant, but it was fun to write. Have got a lot more planned for these two ;)


End file.
